The New Captain, Amane Luna
by yuichuu
Summary: This is my new story it's about a new girl shinigami and she is believed to be Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai's daughter. There is a problem the whole sea of men in Seireitei has a crush on her. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story it's about a new girl shinigami and she is believed to be Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai's daughter.

There is a problem the whole sea of men in Seireitei has a crush on her. Who will she choose?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach!

Chapter 1: The New Captain, Amane Luna.

"Attention all captains of the Gotei 13, it is believed that my well trained and talented daughter will be joining us. In other words, she will be a new captain of the Gotei 13. She will be filling in for the 5th division and we will be promoting the two fukutaichos, Kira Izuru, and Shuhei Hisagi as captains of the 3rd and 9th squad. Please treat the new captains with respect and prosperity. And now please welcome the new squad captain, Amane Luna." announced Yamamoto as the other captains were listening during their usual captain's meeting.

The door opened and there appeared a girl that looks very youthful. She had light brunette hair put into two buns, her uniform consists of a short black kimono with a white nagajuban under it. Every single captain was looking surprised which made Luna blush and look away in embarrassment.

"M-my name is Amane Luna, nice to meet you all." Luna said as she put her attention towards the short captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He watched her struggle and couldn't help but to put s little smirk.

As she stepped forward she saw someone in front of her kneeling down and handing over a captains haori with long sleeves and on the back it was the picture the signifies that she is the captain of the 5th division. "Please take this Amane-taicho." said the dude in front of her

"Arigato." Luna said as she put on her captains haori. "And since you are the captain of the 5th squad, you must fulfill your duties as a captain and protect the lives of innocent souls." shouted Yamamoto while looking at his daughter with the greatest respect.

After the captain's meeting Luna was standing in the center of the room with the confused look on her face.

'_Ohh what should I do? Should I leave? Should I stay to discuss things with father?'_ thought the confused new captain. The other captains (more like the male captains)thought that they should help her but they were too shy to approach her. "You don't have to be afraid, Amane-taicho." said Unohana-taicho with the very motherly look on her face.

"Umm…." Luna said as she still had the confused look on her face. "Ohh where are my manners? Yonbantai taicho, Unohana Retsu if you need any help please come to me okay?" said Unohana. "Thank you Unohana-san."

Luna had returned from the captain's meeting but she had no sense of direction just like Yachiru and Kenpachi. She wondered around Seireitei when she accidentally bumped into the short captain that caught her attention in the captain's meeting. "Ohh sorry I have no idea how to get to the 5th division barracks." Luna apologizing while blushing.. "U-uhhhmm its okay." said Toshiro. "Um if you don't mind can you show me where the 5th squad barracks are?" Luna asking with hope just to hear his voice longer "Actually I was heading over there so if you wanna we can go together." said Toshiro while turning his head over to the other way to hide his blush.

Toshiro and Luna walked together without saying a word. Both of them have tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Then they eventually made it to the 5th division. "We're here." Said Toshiro peeking at Luna as she stood there in amazement."Wow it's so big!"

"Well I'm heading back so bye if you need anything else I'm in the 10th division." said Toshiro "Wait I never got to know your name!"

"Jubantai taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro." he said while leaving.

Luna entered the huge building and saw her subordinates. One girl about her height appeared in front of her she has brown hair and it's tied up in a bun.

"Hello I'm Hinamori Momo, lieutenant of the 5th division. Are you our new captain?" she asked her a innocent smile on her face.

"Yes, gobantai taicho, Amane Luna. I'm your new captain and I will do everything in my power to protect the innocent lives and this division."


	2. Which One Do I Choose?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach!

Chapter 2: Which One Do I Choose?

Luna woke up she turned her head to the right and saw her squad's insignia, Lily of the Valley. She also saw her clock that states 10:30. She got up on her feet and dressed into her kimono and the in her captain's haori. She headed for the squad barracks and saw her lieutenant and waved at her. Momo responded by waving back and gave her a smile then she headed toward her.

"Good morning taicho!" said Momo in excitement. "Why so excited? Big Day today?" asked Luna curiously

"Yes, Abarai-kun, Toshiro-kun, Rangiku-san and I are going to Hisagi-fukutaicho and Kira-fukutaicho to announce that they are about to become captains. I'm happy for them and now I must master bankai since they did. Would you like to tag along with us Amane-taicho?" asked with excitement. "Ohh sure."

Momo and Luna met up with the others. Rangiku as usual came from behind and hugged Luna which made her and the boys blush.

"MATSUMOTO!" shouted Toshiro as she pushed away Rangiku. The Rangiku got made and pushed her taicho towards Luna. He fell on top of her. He tried to get back up but didn't have the heart to do so and plus he really didn't want to get back up.

"Taicho, Don't rape Amane-taicho." Teased Matsumoto as she was giggling.

Toshiro helped Luna stand up she noticed her lieutenant was sad. She wondered if she had a crush on him or she had a stomach ache. They made it to Kira-fukutaicho's room and announced it to him. He noticed the girl in the corner and asked his friend Momo who she was. She answered that she her new captain. Then they all went to Hisagi-fukutaicho's room and he asked the same thing. Afterwards they all went to Rukongai and ate lunch. When they all finished they went back to their squads.

"Hey Hina-mori-chan." Said Luna as she approached her. "Ohhh hello Amane-taicho" she said with a smile "Can I talk to ya?"

Luna and Momo entered her office and talked.

"Soo what did you wanna talk taicho?"asked Momo "Do you think it would be crazy if I asked out Toshiro-kun?"

"Well that's your decision whatever I say you will go with your instinct."said Momo while walking out of the room. Luna laughed so hard, so hard that it stopped Momo from leaving. "I wasn't going to ask him out. I was testing you to see if you like Toshiro-kun. And you do!"said Luna still laughing hard. "T-taicho! It's not funny !And so what if I like him." Momo said while looking away with annoyance and humiliation.

After all that laughing Luna left and went back to her room. Before she opened the door she was stopped by Toshiro

"Ohh hey Toshiro! What are you doing at this hour?" she asked "I-I wanna ask you something Amane." "Yes?"

"W-well I just wanna know if y-you wanna go on a date?" "Uhhh well I think there is someone more suited for you." "Like who?" "Hinamori-chan."Luna suggested.

Toshiro wondered "I'll think about it." Toshiro turned and walked away sadly then he noticed something tight was gripping his wrist he looked down and saw that it was Luna's hand. Luna turned him around and then their lips eventually met. Toshiro was shocked at first and returned the kiss. Then they eventually broke the kiss. He tried to kiss again but Luna stopped. "I only kissed you because I felt bad for turning you down and it hurts me to see your face like that." said Luna

Luna looked deep into his green eyes and she doesn't want to turn him down but she also cares about her lieutenant's feelings. Toshiro left not wanting to but what other choice did he have? He looked back at her and noticed that she was sobbing. Normally if he saw a person crying he would cheer them up but this time he had no choice but to leave.

"Sorry Luna."


	3. Kenpachi, Ichigo, YACHIRU

Luna has been in Seireitei for exactly 1 month now and she just joined the SWA and meets other people on the way.

Sorry not good a summaries.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach!

Chapter 3: Kenpachi, Ichigo, YACHIRU.

Today in the SWA(Shinigami Women's Association) the vice-president, Nanao led Luna inside. She looked at all the other women in the association and took a seat next to the tall fukutaicho, Isane. "Please be seated so we may start our meeting." Nanao ordered with a calm voice. "Now that we all are ready please start with the meeting Kusajishi kaicho."Nanao stated "Mmmm… I don't know so what do you think we should do chairwomen?"Yachiru asked "Maybe we should do our weekly voting poll. It is Monday and we can give Amane-san a picture list." Unohana suggested "I think it's a good idea what about you Kusajishi kaicho?"Nanao asked while pushing up her glasses "Ohh alrighty but we get snacks after this!"

~SMA(Shinigami Men's Association)~

"I've heard that the SWA does a voting poll and it's about who is the hottest guy in Seireitei. So I have decided we do the same as them."Iba said "Umm Iba-san I have a problem, I'm not gay."The naïve shinigami, Hanataro said. "DUMBASS. He meant that we do what the girls do vote which girl is the hottest."Ikkaku said.

"That's right so grab a piece of paper and right the top 3 hottest girl!" Iba demanded

"That's right so grab a piece of paper and right the top 3 hottest guy!" Yachiru demanded

Unohana stepped in front of Luna and gave her packet that shows the guys of Seireitei. "This is so you know who to choose. Since you haven't been here for a very long time." Unohana said "Thank you Unohana-san."

After they posted their votes all the girls decided to ditch snacks and go have a party around 8:00 and to make it fun they invited the guys. Luna met up with Isane and Momo. She decided to wear something that would attract attention but it's not like she already attracts attention when she's wearing her usual kimono and haori. She was wearing a black tank top with a red lace, a black checkered skirt with boots, her hair was put down but curled at the mid-end of her hair. "Oh my god Luna-chan you look pretty." Isane and Momo commented "Thank you lets go!"

When they got to the party, the guys captured their attention towards Luna. She noticed but decided to avoid it but her attention was taken when her eyes met an orange-haired shinigami who was talking to Renji. He dismissed himself and walked towards Luna. "Hey Luna-chan Ichigo is approaching you." Isane said "Ichigo?" questioned Luna "A substitute shinigami he's nice when you get to know him." Momo interrupted.

When she turned her attention towards Ichigo again she couldn't find him turns out he was talking to Kenpachi and Yachiru.

"Yo Ichigo!" "Hi Ichi!"said Kenpachi and Yachiru "HEY! I was going to speak to the new girl!" Ichigo yelled "Ichi can you ask her if she ever lived in Rukongai?"Yachiru asked "Why?" "Because she looks like this women I used to like and admire" Kenpachi interrupted.

"So..you like her?"asked Ichigo "I can't say that I don't" said Kenpachi. "I'm pretty sure she didn't."

Ichigo left the conversation and headed toward her "Hi I'm Ichigo Kurosaki you?" he said while moving closer to her

"Gobantai taicho, Amane Luna" she said while gazing into his eyes

Just then a romantic music played and he stared down at her and asked "Do you wanna dance?" "I'd love to."

"_I want you to love me but I don't think you will_

_I wander around as I repeat this to myself_

_It's the only answer I have, even if I'm scared of getting hurt_

_I'll say 'I love you' to the one I love."_

After the song finished Yachiru stepped and spread them apart and asked "Hey Lulu? Did you ever live in Rukongai?" "No I never did why?" "Well bye Lulu and Ichi!"

"So um Luna? You wanna get dinner sometime?" asked Ichigo standing in front of her with hope in his eyes "Sure."

Then another romantic song played he asked her if she wanted to dance again but behind him was a line of guys that wanted to dance with her.


	4. Please go out with me Amanetaicho

Sorry not good a summaries so decided that I'm not gonna do summaries on this one hehe.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach!

Chapter 4:Please go out with me Amane-taicho.

Ichigo and Luna has been dating for about 2 weeks now and other shinigami men were so jealous that they almost bursted into flames( I was kinda looking forward to that).

"Wha?You want me to come to come to your house?" asked Luna while eating watermelon next to Ichigo

"Yeah you can meet my friends and my family c'mon it'll be fun." Ichigo said

"Maybe. I'll think about it okay?" Luna replied while putting her head on Ichigo's shoulder

Shuhei and Izuru were eavesdropping just in case Luna dumps Ichigo but so far that's not happening. "Hey Ichigo don't you feel like we're being stalked?" asked Luna

"Oh shit Kira, we have to get out of here quick!" Shuhei whispered trying not to get anyone's attention. "Yeah let's go quickly."

They ran as fast as they could without saying a word. Unfortunately, Luna who can sense spiritual pressure well, flash-stepped in front of Izuru and Shuhei. "Ohh crap Hisagi-san she noticed!"yelled the worried Izuru "Hey I'll meet'cha later Hisagi-san!" Kira left which made Shuhei really aggravated.

"Um why'd you stalk me and Ichigo Hisagi-taicho?" asked Luna with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"W-would you like to get some dinner with me sometime Amane-taicho?" asked Shuhei who was red as a cherry

"I can't if you heard I was kinda planning to go with Ichigo to the world of the living. But I think there is someone more suitable for you." Luna said _'I can't believe this? Even Hisagi-san asked me out! I mean he is attractive and all but I'm dating Ichigo and plus I know Isane has a crush on him.' _Luna thought.

"Umm Hisagi-san if you want to that is you can take Isane-fukutaicho to dinner I'm sure she'll like it." Luna suggested

"Sure. Thank you for letting me know and sorry to bother you Amane-taicho." "Sure thing hope you two have fun."

Ichigo and Luna entered the Senkaimon and went to Karakura town. When Ichigo invited Luna over to his house she met his dad and his two sisters she even stayed over at his house til' she went back to Seireitei. She soon met his friends and apparently became best friends with Orihime.

One day when Luna was at the Kurosaki residents she got a phone call from her soul iPhone(to make their phones cool) and heard depressing news. Isane-fukutaicho has noted her that Aizen, Gin, and Tosen has come to soul society and stabbed Momo again. She didn't want to leave but she did she left a note for Ichigo and left she couldn't let her subordinates die.

Sorry Ichigo, Hope we meet soon.


	5. You have a choice

You have a choice. 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Luna appeared at the 4th division and met up with Isane and Unohana. Unohana led Luna into Momo's room and took a seat she looked on the other side and saw Toshiro on a seat. Soon after he was glaring at her.

"Hey Toshiro, what are you doing here?" asked Luna

"I don't know if Hinamori told you but when we used to live in Rukongai we were friends." Toshiro said

Toshiro never gave up hope on Luna he just didn't want to bother her like the other guys but the devil inside of him kept telling him not to care what Ichigo would do and kiss her. He did everything he could to avoid it.

Luna stood up and picked up her chair and placed it next to Toshiro's chair, she sat down and placed a hand on his hand.

"I know your best friends with her and you want to protect her, but I do to. And what Aizen did has nothing to do with you." Luna said feeling a little worried

"But I can never forgive him, that's why I have to kill him." said Toshiro with anger filled in his eyes

"Then I'll help you defeat him." gripping his hand tighter.

Toshiro looked at Luna in shock and all Luna did was smile. Toshiro smiled backed and unexpectedly she kissed him on the cheek. For some reason Toshiro wasn't happy and backed away.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kurosaki?" asked Toshiro

"Well I was in Karakura Town and I had fun and all but Isane told me about Momo so I left." "Yeah but your still his girlfriend aren't you?"

"I guess…."

"Then why are you here, next to me, kissing my cheek. When you can be with the substitute shingami Kurosaki?"

Moments of silence. Then Toshiro raised one eyebrow and saw something that caught his eye . She was crying. Crying! Then she rose up from her chair and headed for the door. "Sorry to bother, Hitsugaya-taicho." "W-wait you never told me why." Toshiro said as he flash-stepped to where Luna was and gripped on her wrist.

"Oww your hurting me Hitsugaya-taicho!" she said while turning her head the other way "Tell me why and I'll let go." Toshiro said with a seductive voice

"B-because I.." Luna said while blushing but still crying "Because you what? Come on Luna." Toshiro said seductively while pushing her up on a wall. Luna was drawn into his beautiful eyes that she would nearly do anything for him.

"B-because I-I l-luh-luhh-love y-you."

Toshiro was surprised by the answer and he regretted everything he did to make her confess because he loved her too. "I'm sorry, Amane" said Toshiro "D-do you hate me?"Luna asked

Toshiro moved closer towards Luna and their lips met, their kiss was passionate and full of lust and it made Luna moan out his name. "Does it seem like I hate you?" Toshiro backed up and wiped Luna's tears with his fingers. He brought up her bangs and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, but Kurosaki." "Yeah I don't want to hurt him and I actually like him." said Luna. Toshiro looked surprised then sighed and said "Okay Amane, we both love you, well frankly, the whole male population of seireitei loves you. But Kurosaki and I love you the most, but what I'm saying is that you have a choice me or Kurosaki."

"Well if I chose you I'd have to wait for your answer." said Luna "What do you mean?"Toshiro said with a curious look. "I mean that you have a choice me or Hinamori." Luna said while crossing her arms and raising and eyebrow.

'_Boy, Girls can be harsh.'_


End file.
